heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Australian comics creators
This is a list of Australian comics creators. Although comics have different formats, this list covers creators of editorial cartoons, comic books, graphic novels, and comic strips, along with early innovators. The list presents authors with Australia as their country of origin, although they may have published or now be resident in other countries. For other countries, see List of comic creators. Editorial cartoonists Australian professional cartoonists work for commercially published newspapers and journals, and many also work in Australian comics (also children's illustration and animation), with many of these artists having work collected as published books. * Dean Alston * Peter Broelman * Jason Chatfield * Patrick Cook * Stan Cross * John Ditchburn * Andrew Dyson * William Ellis Green * George Haddon * William Hogarth * Geoff "Jeff" Hook * Judy Horacek * Arthur Horner * Mark Knight * Jon Kudelka * Allan Langoulant * Sean Leahy * Bill Leak * Michael Leunig * Angie Lyndon * Benjamin Matheson * Neil Matterson * Stewart McCrae * George Molnar * Alan Moir * Peter Nicholson * Pat Oliphant * Ward O'Neill * Bruce Petty * Geoff Pryor * Paul Rigby * Victoria Roberts * Stuart Roth * D.H. Souter * John Spooner * Ron Tandberg * Andrew Weldon * Cathy Wilcox Comic book and comic strip creators Australian comic book and strip artists and writers: A *Hart Amos – The Lost Patrol, Devil Doone, Kidnap Cavern, Hurricane Hardy, Air Hawk and the Flying Doctors *James Andre – Writer. Publisher of Milk Shadow Books *Shane Andrewartha – Time seals all tombs *Liz Argall *Patrick Alexander – Pink Chickens, Raymondo Person, The Wraith. *Gerard Ashworth - Weird Stress Kittens. B *Scarlette Baccini – Zombolette *Jason Badower – The Innocents *Marcelo Baez – Diabla *Benjamin Baker *Jimmy Bancks – creator of Ginger Meggs *Fil Barlow – Inkspots, Zooniverse *Matt Bayliss – Cosmic Corsairs *Doug Bayne – co-creator of Platinum Grit (plays Mephisto in Double the Fist) *Scott Beattie – The Seven Swords *Paul Bedford – The LisT *Phil Belbin – Peril on Venus, Climax Comics, The Raven, The Early Birds *Philip Bentley – Fox Comics, Inkspots, Passionate Nomads, Word Balloons *Avi Bernshaw – co-founder of OzTAKU *Moira Bertram – Jo, Flameman *Thomas Bonin – Dicks *Dan Best – The Escapist, Dee Vee *David Bird – Fox Comics editor, Strange Tableaux publisher *Neale Blanden *David Blumenstein – Nakedfella Comics and Herman, The Legal Labrador *Brendan Boyd – The False Impressionists, Tango *Paul Bradford - Astral Crusaders, Witch Hunters, Undercurrent, Silent but Deadly *Maurice Bramley – 1960s comic book cover artist, writer/illustrator: The Phantom Commando, The Fast Gun *Jen Breach – Sawbones *Paul Briske - Buzz Mandible *Donald Brooker – Cesspool *Anna Brown – GForce, Northbourne and Glory Bound, 26 Lies, Nowhere Near Savannah *Shannon Browning – Welcome to Woodville, Robotoon, Coalition of the Willing *Christopher Brunton – Dee Vee *Nick Bugeja – Bloodsport *Aaron Burgess – The Ink *Christopher Burns – Eldritch Kid, Waldo's Hawaiian Holiday *Susan Butcher – Pox *BMB (Ben Michael Byrne) – Stark Reality Sci/Fi Tales, Kranburn C *Bernard Caleo – Tango, The False Impressionists *Eddie Campbell – Bacchus, From Hell *Stephen Campbell – Inkspots *Frank Candiloro – Behind The Crooked Cross, Thicker Than Water, Beyond The Moon *Jacen Carpenter – Monstar *Gerald Carr – Vampire!, Vixen (superheroine with fox-inspired superpowers), The Dirty Digger *Thomas Carter *Amber Carvan – Brick Dog *Adrian Ceroni *Gary Chaloner – Jackaroo, Red Kelso, Will Eisner's John Law *W. Chew 'Chewie' Chan - *Queenie Chan – The Dreaming *Peter Chapman – The Phantom Ranger, Sir Falcon, The Shadow *Jason Chatfield – writer/artist of Ginger Meggs, 2007– *Keith Chatto – Destiny Scott, The Lone Wolf, Air Hawk and the Flying Doctors, The Phantom *Darren Close – Killeroo *Lachlan Conn *Ben Constantine -Plump Oyster, Phatsville *Noel Cook – Kokey Koala *Trudy Cooper – artist, co-creator and co-writer of Platinum Grit *Stan Cross – artist, creator of The Potts & Wally and the Major *Jeff Cruz *Dave Cunning – Penciller on Ma. B, Down Under and Billy Joe Tequila, Director of Local Act Comics *Clint Cure (AKA Q-Ray) – Wang, The Comic Messiah, Yankee Ducky, Do They Have to Look So Happy *John L. Curtis – The Silver Jacket D *Daniel Davey – Everybody loves Rooflight *Mike Delight *Solomon Dent *Guy Dernee – Nothing Serious *David de Vries – Cyclone!, Dark Horse Down Under, The Phantom *Graeme Dickenson – Closet Tales *Frank Dirscherl – The Wraith *Julie Ditrich – ElfQuest WaveDancers (Original Series), Dart. Director of Black Mermaid Productions creative team which is Australian based. ASA (Australian Society of Authors) Comics and Graphic Novel Portfolio Holder, Founder of the Comics and Graphic Novel Portfolio for the ASA. *John Dixon – The Crimson Comet, Air Hawk and the Flying Doctors, Air Hawk, Captain Strato *Les Dixon – Bluey and Curley, Phill Dill *Will Donald – Fashionable Fanny, Captain Katseye, Rod the Reckless, The Black Ape, Saboteurs *Donovan – E for Earthman *Arlen Drechsler-Savage – Everybody loves Rooflight *Michal Dutkiewicz – Batman Forever, Lost in Space *Will Dyson – early political cartoonist E *Ian Eddy *Jeff Edis – The Ridiculous Bugman *Tony Edwards – Captain Goodvibes *Sarah Ellerton – Inverloch *Daniel Elliott – Nimbin, Gerkinman *Anton Emdin – Cruel World *Ken Emerson – Bush Folks, The Warrumbunglers *Hal English – Red Steele, Cobra Woman *Michael Evans F *Jules Faber – Sporadic, Golgotha *Miles Ferguson *Kate Fielding – Their hooks find hold deep in our flesh (with Clint Cure, Ben Fox, Elizabeth McDowell and Mandy Ord). Serialised in [http://www.meanjin.unimelb.edu.au/ Meanjin] *George Finey – early cartoonist *Andy Finlayson *Roger Fletcher – Torkan *Adam Ford – Jutchy ya ya, Man bites dog, The book of Job, The amazing atavistic adventures of the fish, Neuronn: the creature from a human brain, *Glenn Ford - The Phantom *Peter Foster *Jason Franks – Kagemono, McBlack, The Sixsmiths, Tango, etc. *Scott Fraser – Doll Boy, Diggsville (Home Brew Vampire Bullets) *Hayden Fryer – Darkest NightBilly: Demon Slayer, Full Moon, FORCES, Nothing Serious, Billy VS Red *Andrew Fulton - Mumblier G *Andrew Gallacher – Modern Gentlemen *Mal Gardiner - Gallipoli, the Landing *Greg Gates – Inkspots, Strange Worlds *Dan Gibbs *May Gibbs – Bib and Bub *Simon J. Green – Modern Gentlemen *Nicki Greenberg *Edward J. Grug III – The Bizarre Life of Charlie Red Eye, Crushes Forever, Henry & Gil vs the Infinity Engine *Alex Gurney – Stiffy and Mo, Bluey and Curly H *Stewart Hale – Issue One Comics-Zero Assassin, Cyber-Swine *George Hall – Reverie *Brendan Halyday – The Dirt Nap *Scott Hampson (aka: Agent-X) – Agent-X Comics *Jase Harper – Sporadic, Big Fun Mega Happy Pet Land (Mania magazine) Guh! books 1–4 *Paul Harris – Fox Comics, Reverie *Flint Fatih Hasbudak *Michael Hawkins – Lymphoma, Permanent bling forever, Discreet passions *David Heinrich – Champions, Mad Magazine, Earth, Zero Assassin, The Phantom, Decay *Owen Heitmann – Basic Wage Kids *Peta Hewitt – Terinu *Doug Holgate – Amazing Joy Buzzards, Flight, Tales from Under the Bed, Zinc Alloy (Home Brew Vampire Bullets) *Yaroslav Horak – Chandor, Brenda Starr, James Bond, The Mask, Jet Fury *Walt Howarth *Tom 'Hub' Hubble – Dr Mensana, Black Vulture, Desert-Dragon, Raybot *Ben Hutchings – Dragon Hurtor, Northbourne & Glory Bound, Walking to Japan, You Stink and I Don't, Lesson Master, Handball Heaven *Matt Huynh (aka STiKMAN) – Happy Birthday, Anyway J *David Jackson – Modern Gentlemen *Simon James – Shucka shucka, Girl mountain, Horse Mania / Poofter Basher (split cassingle) *Peter Jetnikoff *Scott Johnson – Hip Pocket *Chris Johnston – Inkspots *Eric Jolliffe – Andy, Saltbush Bill, Witchetty's Tribe *Garth Jones – Killeroo: Road Rage *Tristan Jones – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Modern Gentlemen, Silent Hill, Ghostbusters (Home Brew Vampire Bullets) *Louie Joyce K *Troy Kealley – Something Wicked, Owen, Badlands Taxi *Matt Kelly – Writer/Artist of webcomic: The Matt Kelly Show *James Kemsley – writer/artist of Ginger Meggs, 1948–2007 *David Kerr – Worlds Away, Days of Asha in OzTAKU *Giles Kilham – Phatsville *Darren Koziol – Decay L *Jared Lane *Gary Lau – Knight-Edge *Daniel Lawson – Azerath *Len Lawson – The Lone Avenger *Percy Learson – early cartoonist *Peter Ledger – Carlos McLlyr, Sisterhood of Steel *David Li – Magi in OzTAKU *Michael Li *Sal Lima – Zxenith *Dave Lovegrove – Erik Saga (1–9), Steak & Kidney Boy *Cassandra Lovell – The Toxic Avenger and Other Tromatic Tales *C.A. Luke *Mark Lulham – Brandi *Glenn Lumsden – Cyclone!, The Phantom *Carl Lyon – Tootles, K-27, The Phantom Trooper, PD 4967, The Eagle, Wally and the Major, Black McDermitt M *Brodie Mack – The Wild Girl of the Lost Continent, The Forbidden Kingdom, Kazanda *Gregory Mackay - Francis Bear, The Trials of Francis Bear *Jeremy MacPherson *Angelo Madrid *Zeldz Magnoonis – Pepe's Quest *Alex Major – Naomi & Poggie, Goats on Ice *Glenn Manders – Phatsville, Bad Teeth *Josè Manfredini – The Yahl (Down Under Comics (DUC)) *Kieran Mangan *Arthur Mather – Captain Atom, Sergeant Pat, Secret Agent X9, Flynn of the FBI *Doug Maxted – Uncle Si, Ben Barbary Bushranger Comics, The Hard Man *Tim McBurnie – 7Pirates *David McDermott (AKA Maccad) *Tim McEwen – Greener Pastures, Sherlock Holmes, Happy Feet 2 *Maggie McFee – Katie Galaxy (also runs Pulp faction ) *Stewart McKenny – The Watch *Daniel McKeown *Rachel McLachlan – PZK, Billy VS Red *Jessica McLeod – Activities For Rainy Days *Jacob McNish *Emile Mercier – Supa Dupa Man, Wocko the Beaut, Doc McSwiggle, Search for the Gnu-Gnah *Darrel Merritt – Dark Horse Down Under, Fox Comics, Passionate Nomads *Troy Mingramm Troy's Tales, Romanticide *Syd Miller – Chesty Bond, Aminalaughs, Us Girls, Rod Craig *Nicholas William Moll – The Masked Coyote *Kate Moon - Bolt, Barbariön (Home Brew Vampire Bullets) *Marcus Moore – Bacchus, Spirit New Adventures, Heavy Metal, Dee Vee, Life Is Cheap *Alice Mrongovius *Danny Murphy – co-creator and co-writer of Platinum Grit *Bruce Mutard – The Bunker, Stripshow, Alice in Nomansland N *Jan Napiorkowski *Michael Nason *Dillon Naylor – Da 'n Dill, Batrisha, A Brush With Darkness *George Needham – The Dwight Family, The Bosun and Choclit *Bobby Nenadovic – Withheld, No Map, But Not Lost *Tony Newton – The SuburbanKnights, Foolproof comics, fictionym.comics *Thuyen Nguyen – A Question of Promise *Owen Nicholls – Jaeger, Mission *Tanya Nicholls – Jaeger, Mission *Wayne Nichols *Syd Nicholls – Fatty Finn, Middy Malone *Linzee R. Nold – Fox Comics *Talitha Nonveiller – The Deerflame Legacy, Tale Trader O *Kathleen O'Brien – Wanda (Wanda the War Girl) *Gavin L. O'Keefe – Phantastique, Jonny Flathead *Pat Oliphant – political cartoonist *Mandy Ord – Brick Dog, Sensitive Creatures, Dirty Little Creep, Ordinary Eyeball P *Jason Paulos – Hairbutt the Hippo, Eeek! *Maria Pena – Fox Comics, Passionate Nomads *John Petropoulos – Bug & Stump *Craig Phillips – Finch! *Luke Pickett – Allochthonous Pop *Tad Pietrzykowski – Dark Nebula *Anthony Pike – ZAAPA, Blombo Tales *Lloyd Piper - Wolf, Ginger Meggs *Reginald Pitt – Yarmak : The Jungle King *Stanley Pitt – Anthony Fury, Silver Starr, Captain Power, Yarmak : Jungle King *Henry Pop (aka HPoP) – Generation, The LisT *Poshua (AKA Katie Huang) – Generation manga anthology *Andrew M. Potts – The Burnt Psycho, Shoddy Magazine *Steven Preston *Tom Priestley R *Pamela Ramali – Generation *Jason Rand *Dean Rankine – Holy Cow! Christian Comics, Grossgirl and Boogerboy *Christian Read – The Watch, Eldritch Kid, Witch King, Unmasked, Black City (Home Brew Vampire Bullets) *Daniel Reed – The Crumpeton Experiments *Virgil Reilly - Silver Flash, Invisible Avenger *Norm Rice – Powerman, Steele Carewe, Rice and Shine, Bluey and Curley *Mark Richards – Scott Willasee is the VOID! *Leigh Rigozzi – Flippin' Out, Tales of Hobartian Life, Vacant Lot, Zombievideo and other tales, Nature morte, The time you were in Paris, Trevally of the shadow of death *Madeleine Rosca — Hollow Fields manga *Dan Russell – Darky, the Kid from the Snowy River *Jim Russell – The Potts *Leigh Rust – Zxenith *Jackie Ryan – Burger Force *John Ryan – Comic historian/Panelogist S *Dante Sapienza – Violin Girl *Kirrily Schell *Jan Scherpenhuizen The Borderlander *Gerard Scifo – Street Knowledge, Smooth *J. Marc Schmidt – Egg Story, Eating Steve *Nicola Scott – Birds of Prey (DC Comics), Star Wars titles (Dark Horse), Angel titles (IDW Publishing), Dead Year High (Penguin Books), Season of the Witch (Image Comics), Halloween Man *Mark Selan – Founder of the 24 Hours in Oz Comics Challenge/OzComics 24 Hr Challenge *Christopher Sequeira – Iron Man (in Marvel Comics' 'Astonishing Tales'), Justice League Adventures (DC Comics), 9/11: Artists Respond Vol. II (DC Comics), Cthulhu Tales (Boom! Studios), Dark Detective: Sherlock Holmes (Black House Comics), Pulse of Darkness, Rattlebone: The Pulp-Faced Detective, Mister Blood, Deadlock & Doc Morton, Bold Action, The Borderlander, Jonny Flathead: Agent of MONSTA. Editor Tides of Hope (Supernova Pop Culture Expo, 2011). *Mark Sexton – Bug & Stump *Colin Sharpe – Xuan Xuan manga anthology *Glen Shearer – editor of Operation Funnybone * Lee Sheppard — Cactus Island political cartoon *Simon Sherry - Heavy Angel, Game of Kings (Home Brew Vampire Bullets) *Holly Shorland – Operation Funnybone *Komala Singh – Moshi Moshi *Lee Slattery – Bacchus, Dee Vee, Everybody Loves The Lizardman *Shane W Smith - The Lesser Evil (graphic novel), Peaceful Tomorrows (graphic novel), Academaesthetics *Nathan Soehardi – The SuburbanKnights *Jon Sommariva – Go Boy 7 *Sorayan – The Yahl (Down Under Comics (DUC)) *Ive Sorocuk *Madonna Spelta – OzTAKU *Richard Stevens – PEB Casey *Emma-Jean Stewart – Beginnings Anthology (editor) *John Stewart – Phatsville *Jean-Luc Syndakis – Modern Gentlemen *Jozef Szekeres – Elfquest WaveDancers (original series), Safety-Belt Man, Dart, Dawn, Oblagon, Underwater Love. Director of Black Mermaid Productions creative team, which is Australia-based. Heavy Metal Magazine March 2009. ASA (Australian Society of Authors) Comics and Graphic Novel Portfolio Holder. Co-Founder of the Comics and Graphic Novel Portfolio for the ASA. Elf-Fin T *Shaun Tan – The Lost Thing, The Arrival *David Tang – Knee Pockets *Tom Taylor – Injustice: Gods Among Us (DC Comics), The Deep: Here Be Dragons (Gestalt Publishing), Star Wars: Invasion (Dark Horse Comics), Earth-Two (DC Comics), more. *Ben Templesmith – 30 Days of Night, Star Wars *Ian C. Thomas – Moth & Tanuki (in OzTAKU and Mania), Ratty Things (Mania), The Ink, Xuan Xuan, Maelstrom (also in Reverie), Busker Jim (City Extra) *Gavin Thomson – Bob *Vivienne To *Brendan Tolley – The False Impressionists, Tango *Andie Tong *Jonathon Tonkin – Everybody loves Rooflight *Melanie Tregonning *Marty Trengove – Fox Comics, Roscoe the Dawg *Stephen Turner - Meena *Cassandra Tytler V *Gaston Vanzet – Reverie *Ryan Vella – He Died with a Felafel in His Hand graphic novel *Sheldon Vella *Ron Vivian - Ginger Meggs *David Vodicka – Fox Comics W *Chris Wahl – Mad Magazine, Platinum *Gavin Wainwright – Whitehawk (webcomic) *Jo Waite – Tango, Going Down Swinging *Tonia Walden – prolific mini-comic creator and publisher, Eat Comics, Pirates *Rich Warwick *Grant Watson – Aggressive Retail Therapy, The Angriest Video Store Clerk in the World, Henry & Gil vs the Infinity Engine *L.Frank Weber – Crab Allen *Monty Wedd – Foreign Legion, Bert and Ned, Captain Justice, The Scorpion, Kent Blake and King Comet, Space Rangers *Colin Wells – Vigil *Frank Wessing *Paul Wheelahan – The Raven, The Panther *Cecil 'Unk' White – The Adventures of Blue Hardy, Freckles *Daren White – Bacchus, Dee Vee, Batman: The Order of Beasts, Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, Batman: Going Sane, The Escapist, Eeek!, The Playwright *Joe Whyte * David G. Williams — In Flesh and Spirit *Bunny Wilson – The Adventures of Monty Zoomer *Colin Wilson – Strips, 2000AD, La Jeunesse de Blueberry, Dans L'Ombre du Soleil, Point Blank *Ryan Wilton – Azerath *Mark Withington – OzTAKU *Gary Wong *Ashley Wood – Cyclone Comics Quarterly, Dark Horse Down Under, Popbot *Carol Wood – Pox *Trevor Wood – Sawbones *Damien Woods – Monkeyboy and His Magical Underpants (DMAG) *Anthony Woodward – Scrambled, 7 Pages, Lines, This town * Michael Wszelaki – Ultimate X, Frogman Y *David Yardin – District X, Black Panther, Realm of the Claw, Storm *Sam Young – Issue One Comics-Zero Assassin, Cyber-Swine See also * Comics in Australia References External links *Tabula Rasa – Information on Australian comics and creators *Australian Cartoonists' Association Australian comic creators Australian comics artists